random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Corey and Soren's Other Epic Supernoobs Arc
This is yet another arc by Sylvia and Soren for that one show! Plot After being manipulated into thinking the Noobs dislike her, Soren turns to the dark side. Script Part One (The episode starts the same way the last arc started; the Noobs sans Soren in the cafeteria.) Ae-ri: And then, just when I thought my dream couldn't get any weirder... I found JENNIFER (points to Shope), in the MIDDLE OF THE WOODS, dressed like SANS UNDERTALE. (Soren enters with a sad look on her face and sit on the other side of the table.) Ae-ri: Oh hey, Soren! ...Wait, what's wrong? Soren: (Solemnly) Nothing. Ae-ri: Hm... Maybe you're just moody right now and you don't want to tell me. ANYWAY! THEN, I saw a strange light in the center, and I was sucked into a UFO, and sicko mode began blaring in the background, and you know what else I saw? YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE I SA- Shope: Ae-ri... inside voice. (Soren sighs) Soren: (Thinking) Why am I like this right now? What's making me act like this? (Ae-ri is looking at Soren.) (Soren covers her face with her lunchbox) Ae-ri: Anyway! I also saw Venamus piloting the UFO. He said he was going to take me to the local McFastFood, but I was a little skeptical. Shope: Why though? (Ae-ri shrugs) (The bell rings, and Soren immediately leaves and runs out of the school. Ae-ri notices Soren leave.) Ae-ri (like the Why Are You Running Guy from that one Vine): Why are you leaving?! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?! Soren: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! (Soren cries as she runs away.) Ae-ri: Can't take what anymore? I wonder... (Cuts to Soren crying in her bedroom.) Soren: I feel so awful... d-do they like me anymore? I'm so sure they hate me now...... (Cut to the Noobs in class. Ae-ri is discussing a play idea.) Ae-ri: I just got a crazy idea for a play. A musical if you will. I call it - THE EPIC SQUAD OF SEVENTH GRADERS WHO LISTEN TO THEIR FRIEND RAMBLE ABOUT RANDOM THINGS - THE MUSICAL! Kevin: Isn't that what you're doing right now? (Ae-ri looks at Kevin like they would on Gaither's Pond) Ae-ri: Shut. Aaaanyway, it will have ACTION, COMEDY, DRAMA, AND THE ROMANCE BETWEEN TWO OF THEM- Tyler: Romance? (Ae-ri smugly nods.) Ae-ri: Oh, yes. (It abruptly cuts back to Soren, who stuffs her face into her pillow.) (Soren angrily screams into her pillow.) (A faint outline is seen entering the room, and sits right next to Soren.) ???: They hate you, you know. Soren: W-what? Who said that? ???: Why, the voice in your head of course~ Soren: H-how do you know they hate me? Those guys are my friends! And friends never hate friends! ???: (snickers) I just know... Soren: L-look, just go away.... ???: You can't get rid of me that easily. Soren: Please. Just go away. I need some me time. ???: No. You do not need "you" time right now. What you need is to get back at your "friends". Soren: They are ''my friends! '???: Were you even listening to a word I said, young lady?! They are not your friends! They HATE you! '''Soren: If they do, then show me! ???: But of course~ (Cut back to Ae-ri and the other Noobs in the classroom.) Ae-ri: And then, the finale... the two involved in the romance plot FINALLY GET TOGETHER, and then there's one more musical number... and BAM... FINISH! Whaddya think? I only want positive feedback. (The noobs sigh.) Ae-ri: Fine! Y'all are just jealous that I can write good plays. Hey! How do you think Soren is doing? She said she couldn't take something anymore... I wonder what that meant. (THINKING MONTAGE!!!) (Cuts back to Soren) Soren: I'm telling you, bud! Leave! Me! Alone! (??? pushes Soren onto the ground.) Soren: H-how did you do that? I thought you were the voice inside my head! ???: Nah! Soren: Reveal yourself! Or else..... (grabs a nearby spoon) I'll attack you with this! (The unknown entity falls silent.) Soren: I know that you're still in here, show yourself! (Another bout of silence.) Soren: I said, SHOW YOURSELF! (Soren throws her spoon in a random direction.) ???: Ow! Soren: Ah HA! (Soren runs into the direction the voice came from. She pins the figure down.) Soren: Who are you and what do you want from me?! (The figure flips her over and pins her down instead.) Soren: Argh! (tries to flip the figure over, but to no avail) GUYS! ???: Who are you calling to? They can't hear you. Soren: H-help me...... ???: Again, they can't hear you. Soren: I won't lose hope for them! Friends always help friends! ???: But that's what YOU think. Soren: I'm sure they'll come soon. They always come to help each other. (??? snickers.) ???: But what if they NEVER come? Soren: Stop LYING! ???: But I'm not. I'm always right. Soren: Lies! Lies, lies, LIES! ???: You can't say I'm a liar if I just said I'm always right. Soren: YOU ARE SO DENSE! (Soren tries to escape the figure's grasp again, but fails.) Soren: Tyler! Shope! Kevin! Roach! Ae-ri! Help me! (Cut to the other Noobs walking out of school.) Soren: (Whispering, OS) H-help guys..... Ae-ri: So, friends, what should we debate about after school? Should we debate about Steven's University again? Soren: (OS, whimpering) Please come guys. I need you! Help! Shope: Ae-ri, we've been over this. It's Steven Universe, not Steven's University. Ae-ri: Whatever! It's Steven's University to me and it always will be! (Cuts back to Soren, who's laying on the ground, whimpering like a dog.) Soren: Guys! Please come and help me! ???: For the umpteenth time, they cannot hear you. Soren: I'm not stopping! Gu- (The unknown entity covers her mouth.) ???: Oh shush it! (Soren tries to free the entity's hand from her mouth, but she fails.) Soren: (Thinking) Hurry up, guys.... (And then... brainwashing!) (Soren tries to resist.) Soren: (Thinking) Oh god not this again. I won't fall for it! (And thus, she DOES fall for it. Now She's Evil Again.) Soren: (Thinking) I can't believe it....they didn't come. It really goes to show how much they really care about me... which they don't. I can't believe how blind I was! That dude was right....I must ''get back at them! (Cut back to the other Noobs walking.) '''Ae-ri': I'm tellin' ya, nobody is ever going to be able to convince me that it's not Steven's University. (Soren is watching them from behind.) Soren: (Muttering) Some friends you guys were! Ae-ri: Anyway, I have to leave. My sister's forcing me to watch the new episode of Johnny Test 2: Dukey Does His Taxes. Later! (Ae-ri leaves and Soren snickers from behind.) (Ae-ri is about to enter the driveway of her house, but THEN...) (Soren tackles her, laughing evilly.) Ae-ri: Hey! Watch it! Soren: Some friend you were! Ae-ri: What did I even do?! Leave me alone! Soren: I was in danger! I called for you and the others! You didn't come! Ae-ri: I didn't even know! (Soren grabs her and throws her in a random direction.) Soren: This is for being a terrible friend! Ae-ri: I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE IN DANGER! YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO KNOW EVERYTHING! Soren: I was calling for you! And you didn't come! Such a friend you ''were. (Soren storm off.) '''Ae-ri': AGAIN, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE EVEN IN DANGER! (Ae-ri runs inside her house and slams the door.) (Cuts to Soren, who's angrily walking down the street.) Soren: Stuipid Ae-ri, "Oh I didn't knoooooow you were in danger", LIES! Lies, lies, lies! (Cuts to Ae-ri, sitting on the couch with her sister Min-joo.) Ae-ri: Soren's been so pretentious lately. She expects me to know whenever she's in danger? Well guess what Princess, I can't cater to you whenever you need me to do so, ESPECIALLY if I never knew you were in danger. Min-joo: Ae-ri, come on! You need to change the channel! It's the episode of Johnny Test 2: Dukey Does His Taxes that I've been telling you about all week! Ae-ri: Oh, right. (Cuts back to Soren, still angrily walking throughout the street.) Soren: Oh jeez, it's late. Better get back to Aunt T's before she worries about me. (Soren starts running down the street before the entity appears in front of her.) ???: Did you get revenge yet? Soren: Well, I attacked Ae-ri.....and that's it. ???: Will you attack the others? Soren: I will when I get the chance. Look, it's getting late. My aunt will flip if I don't get to the house. Plus, my cousins Rosa and Parker are making me watch an episode of Paw Patrol tonight. ???: Very well, run along. Soren: After watching that show with them I'll plan more revenge on them. See ya. (Soren runs off.) Part Two! (peggle2.gif) (DA NEXT DAY) (Part Two starts with Ae-ri talking about last night with the other noobs.) Ae-ri: So, something weird happened last night. Soren tackled me to the ground and just... started screaming at me. Shope: ...About what? Ae-ri: Uhm... something about me not being a "true friend" because I didn't come to save her from something. Except I didn't even know she was in trouble! It makes no sense! Kevin: Whack. Shope: Yeah, that is a little bit odd. (Tyler and Roach nod in agreement.) Ae-ri: If anything, I'll go as far as to say Soren's not being the "true friend" in this case. I'm still a little shaken from last night, so if I act a little weird today, that's probably why. (The Noobs come closer to Ae-ri) Tyler: (finger guns) Don't worry, we're here for you! Shope: Mhm. Don't worry, Ae-ri. Everything's gonna be fine. (Shope puts her arm around Ae-ri in a hug like fashion, Ae-ri blushes like hell) (Suddenly Soren walks in, dressed in emo attire. Her glasses still remain intact.) (She walks past the noobs, and scoffs at them when she seems them.) (Ae-ri looks the other way as Soren walks by.) (Soren smirks at her.) (Ae-ri squints her eyes at Soren and then covers her face with her hoodie.) Tyler: Well that was......weird. (Ae-ri uncovers her face and makes eye contact with Tyler.) Ae-ri: Weird is an understatement. (Kevin walks up to Soren; Soren growls something under her breath.) (Before Kevin can say anything, Soren slaps him hard.) Soren: Frick off! Kevin: No u (Soren pushes him out of the way before walking away.) Soren: (Thinking) Well, I guess that was my revenge against him! Only three more to go, then I can destroy all five of them. (Ae-ri is seen running over to help Kevin up, but when Soren looks out the corner of her eye to see what's going on, Ae-ri quickly sprints away, dragging Kevin behind.) Kevin: Dude. What the heck just happened. Ae-ri: Why are you asking me? I have no idea. Shope: From what I saw, Soren slapped you in the face before pushing you away from her in an aggressive way. Ae-ri: Hm. (Cuts to Soren, walking) Soren: He had it coming. (Soren walks out of the school.) Ae-ri: So, wanna go to next class and forget this ever happened? Tyler: Absolutely. Ae-ri: Alright! Let's go! (Ae-ri and the Noobs walk to their next class.) Soren: (Quietly) Only three more revenges left.......then I could do anything to get full revenge on all of them! (Laughs evilly) Ae-ri: So... lovely weather we're having. (Soren watched them from behind, ready to attack them.)Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Sorenrulescool5's things Category:SuperNoobs